Mentiras, angustias y esperas
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Aquí sabrán lo que sintió Alice cuando debió mentirle a Jazz, por teléfono; lo que hacían y pensaban los Cullen, mientras sucedía todo en Volterra y por sobre todo, que pasó por la mente de Jazz cuando vio a Alice desembarcar del avión. Extractos de LN.
1. Detesto mentirle

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Detesto mentirle...

(Alice POV)

El avión había comenzado el despegue hace muy poco, cuando recibí una nueva y corta visión...

_Jasper corría por el bosque, su cara estaba deformada por la preocupación._ La imagen cambió. _Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper comprando tickets de avión con destino a Italia_. La escena se esfumó de mi mente tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Tomé velozmente el teléfono que estaba enfrente de mi y marqué el número de Jazz. La expresión de su cara había hecho estragos en mi pecho. Su dolor era el mío y odiaba ser yo quién se lo provocara. Bella concentró su atención en el respaldo del asiento delantero, mientras se removía incómoda. Ella estaba tratando de darme privacidad.

Agradecí el gesto, lo que tenía que hacer era difícil.

El teléfono sonó una vez y él contestó:

- Alice- Exclamó aliviado Jasper. Mi nombre en sus labios era todo un concierto de Mozart para mi- ¿Dónde estás?

- En un avión rumbo a New York- Le respondí velozmente. Sabía que lo que iba a decirle lo asustaría, pero eso no lo podía ocultar- Y luego a Florencia.

- ¡No, Alice! No estarás sola en Volterra, frente a los Volturis.- Su voz sonaba molesta por mi decisión.

- No perderé a mi hermano, por un error de Rosalie, Jazz- Le confesé con agonía. Mi tono de voz lo hizo tomarse un momento para pensar.

- ¿Qué hará Edward?- Preguntó mi vampiro dubitativo.

- No estoy segura del todo. Le veo hacer cosas diferentes, continúa cambiando de parecer...- Lo que le decía era verdad, Edward estudiaba la mejor forma de actuar.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?- La desinformación lo irritaba, más si me incluía a mí.

- Salir a matar a todo el que se le ponga enfrente, atacar a la guardia, alzar un coche por encima de la cabeza en la plaza mayor...- A medida que las iba nombrando tenía una visión de mi hermano haciendo ésas cosas.

- Cosas irracionales e inhumanas- Clarificó secamente.

- En su mayoría, son hechos que los descubrirían... Él sabe que ésa es la forma más rápida de obligarles a reaccionar.

- Iré a por él y lo traeré de vuelta- Su voz fue casi un gruñido. Al instante tuve otra visión de Jasper. _Esta vez él corría por las calles de Volterra, acompañado por Emmett._

- No, no puedes- Le advertí bajando aún más la voz- Dile a Emmett que él tampoco...

- Él y Rose van camino al aeropuerto...- Confirmó mi antigua visión. Eso era muy peligroso para todos.

- Bueno, pues ve tras Emmett y Rosalie, y haz que vuelvan... Ellos no deben ir. Sólo lo echarían todo a perder.

- ¿Por qué? Nosotros podríamos detenerlo y evitar que los Volturis lo mataran- Replicó confuso, quería convencerme de que él tenía la razón.

- Piénsalo, Jasper. Si nos ve a cualquiera de nosotros, ¿Qué crees que ve a hacer...?- Traté de hacerlo reflexionar.

Era de vital importancia que Jasper se mantuviera lejos de Italia. No podía ni pensar cuánto sufriría si llegaba a perder a Edward, y mucho menos a mi compañero.

- Hará alguna imprudencia de inmediato, para que no lo detengamos a tiempo- Contestó desanimado, cuando comprendió a qué me refería

- Exactamente- Le corroboré. Debía esforzarme más debía convencerlo al cien por ciento, ya que si ellos iban a Volterra... Y sucedía lo peor, habría una gran batalla campal y nosotros perderíamos... Resultaríamos todos muertos...- Me parece que bella es la única oportunidad, si es que hay alguna...

- ¿Tendrás éxito?- Preguntó mi esposo con mucha agonía. Esto le hacía daño, por lo que el pecho me dolía como si se fuera a abrir desde el lugar donde alguna vez latió mi corazón. Sentí ganas de ver sus hermosos ojos otra vez… Y me estremecí al pensar que probablemente, nunca volvería a tenerlo frente a mí.

- Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, pero prepara a Carlisle. Las probabilidades son escasas…

Al pensar en Carlisle y Esme, el pecho se me desgarró aún más, quise apretar mis rodillas contra mi pecho para mantenerlo unido. Quizás mañana, Esme perdería una parte de su familia… Le estábamos destruyendo la existencia a nuestra querida madre, sentiría que la historia se repite al sufrir por la muerte de sus hijos… Mi expresión se ensombreció.

- ¿Qué pasará si Edward se pone en evidencia ante los humanos y tú estás cerca de él, cuando eso pase?- Me interrogó tratando de persuadirme otra vez.

- He pensado en ello…- Le confesé, después de reírme. Me conocía demasiado bien.

Yo sabía de que si eso llegaba a ocurrir… Los Volturis me matarían… A mí y a Bella. Pero como es lógico, no podía decírselo a Jasper, ya que querría seguirme y protegerme.

- No le veo lo gracioso. Así que prométemelo Alice- Me pidió Jasper con una voz tan llena de preocupación, que me dieron ganas de ser humana otra vez, para poder llorar a lágrima viva por lo que tendría que hacerle al ser que más amaba en el mundo entero, y con el cual había pasado casi toda mi existencia- Por favor, prométeme que si Edward se expone, tú te alejarás de inmediato de Volterra y vendrás conmigo. Prométeme que volveré a verte, pase lo que pase.

- Si, te lo prometo- Comencé a suplicarle. Le diría lo que fuera para mantenerlo a salvo, cualquier cosa… Hasta una mentira era mejor que su muerte.

- Yo debería estar contigo en Italia… Cuando me casé contigo, prometí que nada ni nadie te dañaría, que yo siempre estaría junto a ti. Haz estado en mis malos momentos, apoyándome siempre y ahora que correrás grave peligro, yo…- Jasper hablaba atropelladamente debido a todas las emociones que lo embargaban.

- No me sigas. Te lo juro, Jasper, de un modo u otro me las apañaré para salir de ahí- Deseaba que él pudiera verme, así podría tratar de convencerlo sonriéndole o infundiéndole valor y confianza con mi mirada.

- Regresa Alice. Por favor regresa a mí, cuando todo esto acabe- Su voz sonaba suplicante y resignada. Lo visualicé nuevamente en mi mente, pero ahora que lo había convencido, _él, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la casa de Denali, junto con Carlisle y Esme. Ellos estarían a salvo ahí._

- Te quiero- Susurré, temblorosa. Anhelaba con todo mi ser, que ésa no fuera la última vez que oyera su voz, ni la última vez que le dijera ésa frase.

- Yo también te quiero- Sus palabras se grabaron con fuego en mi cabeza y debí colgarle, antes de que mi perfecta fachada se desplomara.

Me eché hacia atrás en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. Busqué su bello rostro en mis recuerdos y me quedé con mi favorito. Su expresión el día que nos casamos.

- Detesto mentirle- Le confesé a Bella, con el único consuelo que me quedaba. Si mañana no llegábamos a tiempo… Jasper viviría.

.

.

.

_Gracias por leer mi historia..._

_Les cuento que me inspiré viendo el DVD de Luna Nueva para comenzar a escribir. Ya que odié que no grabaran esta escena. Es mi escena favorita de Alice y Jasper de los 4 libros. _

_Espero les guste, porque yo amé demasiado el resultado._  
_Aullidos para todos_  
_Kali_

_PD: Este es el primer shot, de los tres que constituyen mis escritos de Alice y Jasper en Luna Nueva. Están ordenados cronológicamente. El siguiente se llama "Buenas noticias" y es la llamada de Alice a su esposo, desde el avión que lleva a Edward, a Bella y a ella misma, de vuelta a . El POV es de Jasper Hale, así que podrán saber que sucedía con los Cullen en Denalí también. _

_Nos leemos pronto._


	2. Buenas noticias

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Buenas noticias.

Alice & Jasper

(Jasper POV)

Habían pasado más de dos días desde la última vez que había hablado con Alice, cuando ella me llamó desde el avión que la llevaría a Italia. Cuando me prometió regresar, pasara lo que pasara con Edward.

Eso no significa que no me importaba lo que le sucediera a mi hermano, es sólo que… Ella era mi compañera, ella había sido el primer ser que me había dado paz a mí, ella me había infundido felicidad con su rostro, con su voz y por sobre todo con su personalidad… Ella es única, en más de doscientos años de existencia jamás encontré a alguien que se le pareciera en lo más mínimo.

Sin ella me sentía perdido, solo y abrumado. Pensar que ella, quizás, ya no existía, me dolía como las llamas del infierno.

Todos en la mansión estábamos inquietos. Carlisle no se separaba ni por un segundo de Esme, quien lucía muy acongojada, parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y que rompería a llorar de un momento a otro. Ella temía haber perdido la mitad de nuestra familia… Y también temía por el futuro del resto de nosotros.

Emmett tampoco se alejaba de Rosalie, quien llevaba dos días sentada en el sofá, sin moverse ni un milímetro… Esperaba que el teléfono sonara. Ella estaba pagando con creces su impulso de arrogancia… Su llamada había provocado todo esto… Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Alice, no sabía si sería capaz de no tratar de matarla, aunque eso entristecería más a Esme y enfurecería a Emmett.

Me sentía muy mal y deprimido. Aparte de mis sentimientos, el ambiente triste y denso que me rodeaba, me lo ponía más difícil. Deseé poder desactivar mi don por un momento si quiera, para poder pensar con claridad.

El milagro ocurrió una hora más tarde, mientras afinaba los detalles de mi viaje a Italia. Hacía dos minutos lo había decidido, cuando mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Me enderecé velozmente, ya que estaba recargado en la pared de la estancia, cogí el teléfono y vi el número… Desconocido.

Para cuando apreté el botón de "contestar", dos segundos más tarde, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle me rodeaban expectantes.

-¿Alice?- Pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía la boca llena de ponzoña.

-Quédate dónde estás, Jazz. No es necesario que vengas a Italia- Habló la voz más dulce del mundo, la única capaz de estremecerme. Todos mis músculos se relajaron y casi pude sentir que mi corazón volvía a la vida- Vamos de regreso. Los tres.

Todos habían estado conteniendo el aliento, y al oír que Edward, Bella y Alice estaban bien y de regreso, habían suspirado de alivio.

-Alice Cullen- Murmuré entre jadeos, mientras sonreía. Llegué a temer que jamás podría decírselo otra vez- te amo…

-¡Yo también te amo, Jasper!- Exclamó feliz, pero sin alzar la voz. La alegría que me embargaba era tanta, al saber que ella estaba a salvo y que pronto estaría junto a mí, que tanteé la atmósfera a mí alrededor y proyecté mis sentimientos, enviando tranquilidad y felicidad a todos los presentes.

-Siento mucho no haber podido llamar antes… Pero me fue imposible- Nos contó velozmente mi compañera- Bella fue la clave, ella lo salvó, aunque… Bueno se los contaré mañana. Vamos en un avión rumbo a Seattle… ¿Nos vemos ahí?

-Claro- Respondí al instante. Un segundo después, para no ignorar a nuestro líder y padre, observé a Carlisle y esperé su aceptación, la obtuve- Partiremos de inmediato.

-¿Y… Edward y Bella?- Preguntó tímidamente Esme, soltando el brazo de su esposo para inclinarse sobre el teléfono.

-Ellos tienen que hablar, pero…- Alice hizo una pausa y luego continuó de forma más animada- estarán bien… Lo siento, pero debo colgar en treinta segundos tendremos turbulencia y la comunicación se interrumpirá… Nos veremos en el aeropuerto, Jazz

-En sólo diez horas más…- Agregué, justo antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Esme esbozaba una gran sonrisa, mientras Carlisle la abrazaba.

-Siempre supe que Bella era quien completaría esta familia, aunque ella ha hecho más que eso, ahora se ha encargado de mantenerla con vida- Articuló con dificultad, Esme, debido a la emoción.

-Debemos irnos ya mismo- Nos avisó Carlisle- Yo iré a hablar con Tanya; Esme compra los boletos de avión… Ustedes…

Dejó la frase sin terminar al ver la expresión en el rostro de Rosalie y se marchó tras un segundo de escrutinio. Esme se retiró a la estancia para hacer las llamadas.

-¿Jazz…?- Me llamó temerosa Rosalie. Le dediqué una mirada carga de escepticismo. A ella se le amargó aún más la cara- Lo siento mucho. Jamás fue mi intención que Edward se suicidara, no pensé que su amor por Bella, era tan grande… Me comporté como la estúpida y frívola niña que era cuando vivía… Necesito saber que me perdonas por eso… Y por poner a Alice en peligro, tampoco fue mi intención hacerte pasarte este calvario. Sé que ella me odia en estos momentos, al igual que mi hermano, pero si ellos están bien, seré capaz de soportarlo…

A medida que Rosalie hablaba yo analizaba sus emociones. Vergüenza, por sobre todo, pero también sentía tristeza, dolor y remordimiento… Ella estaba siendo sincera conmigo.

-El daño está hecho, no puedes borrarlo- Le expliqué con voz seca, ella se removió incómoda- Edward, Bella y Alice podrían estar muertos en este momento por tu culpa.

Emmett me dedicó una mirada de advertencia, no me dejaría dañar a su esposa, aunque eso era innecesario, yo ya no deseaba hacerlo.

-Pero no lo están…- Agregó Rosalie, con un hilo de voz, ella podía sentir mi reproche.

-Seré honesto Rose. No habría sido capaz de perdonarte, si Alice hubiera resultado con el más mínimo daño. Eso incluye el dolor de perder a quién ama- Le confesé, mientras ella me observaba atenta. Hice una pausa de casi diez segundos- Acepto tus disculpas, pero no quiero volver a hablar contigo hasta después de haber visto a Alice.

-Gracias…- Susurró con gran alivio en la voz, antes de refugiarse en los brazos de Emmett.

Le dediqué una última mirada, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirme a mi habitación. Me sonreí a mí mismo. Muy pronto podría volver a ver el rostro de mi amada Alice otra vez...

.

.

.

_Gracias por leerme mi historia y por los reviews que me dejaron, me hicieron muy feliz XD_

_Aquí está el segundo shot, como deben haber notado siguen la misma línea, pero se saltan partes. Originalmente era 3 shots, diferentes, pero los subí como una misma historia, para no tenerlos separados :)_

_Déjenme reviews para hacerme saber si les gusta o lo odian... ;) Los respondo todos particularmente para agradecerles sus comentarios._

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_

_PD: El último shot se llama La larga espera, lo narra Jazz también y es lo que él piensa mientras espera que Alice llegué de Italia._


	3. La espera

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

La espera.

Alice & Jasper

(Jasper POV)

Veía pasar a la gente, apurada, ansiosa, feliz. Podía sentir todas sus emociones, lo cual me ponía inquieto, tenía sólo una cosa en mi mente, pero todos esos sentimientos que no eran míos me invadían… Por eso no me gustan los lugares llenos de personas.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó Esme, me di vuelta para observarla- Ya apareció en el vuelo en la pantalla.

De inmediato mi mirada voló hacia el tablero de aterrizajes… Mostraba los próximos diez vuelos que aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de Atlanta. El vuelo procedente de Roma llegaría dentro de media hora, con quince minutos de retraso.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Necesitaba ver a Alice, comprobar que ella está bien…

Nosotros habíamos llegado hace dos horas desde Juneau, Alazka. Mis hermanos Emmett y Rosalie habían viajado en taxi hasta nuestra casa, a las afueras de Forks, para regresar por nosotros en el Sedán y en el Mercedes. Carlisle y Esme, ellos estaban abrazados esperando sin moverse al lado de los detectores de metales, mientras yo daba vueltas en círculos a su alrededor. Jamás en doscientos años de existencia, había sentido tal nivel de ansiedad, ni el tiempo había pasado tan lento.

-Tuve mucho miedo Carlisle- Murmuró muy bajito Esme. Yo les había vuelto a dar la espalda- Llegué a pensar que nunca más vería el rostro de Bella, ni la risa de Alice y que jamás volvería a oír tocar el piano a Edward.

-Yo también pensé en eso, mi amor. También creí que los habíamos perdido- Rectificó su esposo, mientras besaba su piel.

Estos últimos tres días, habían sido los peores de la familia Cullen, gracias a Rosalie. Aún peores que cuando Edward se había a Denali, porque quería matar a la nueva muchacha del instituto, la que ahora le había salvado la vida. Rosalie había llamado a Edward, tras la visión de mi esposa, en ella le había dicho que Bella se había suicidado y mi hermano había tomado la decisión de no vivir sin ella, por lo que había recurrido a los Vulturis en Italia, para terminar con su existencia también. Bella y Alice habían debido ir tras él para evitarlo.

Todos vivimos un tormento hasta que Alice me llamó para avisarnos que todo había resultado bien, eso ya hace medio día.

Recargué mi peso sobre un pilar en la sala de abordaje, cerré los ojos y lo primero que vi fue mi recuerdo de la vez que encontré a Alice, sentada en una cafetería. Ella sonreía feliz de verme.

El pecho me dolió, sentí una leve punzada en el lugar donde estaba mi corazón. ¿Qué sería de mí, si Alice estuviera muerta? Probablemente, seria cenizas… Me hubiera lanzado vivo a una hoguera… O no, mejor… Habría ido hasta Italia para enfrentarme a los Vulturis y hubiera despedazado al que pudiera, antes de que me destruyeran… Si ésa hubiera sido una buena muerte… Más digna.

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro, para alejar esos pensamientos de mí. Ellos pertenecían al viejo Jasper, el anterior a Alice, al que yo detestaba. Para relajarme, pensé en ella, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en el dulzor de sus besos, en sus caricias… No pude evitar sonreír, como un idiota enamorado, porque lo estaba… Amaba a ésa vampira con cada célula de éste inmortal cuerpo, él que ella había purificado con sus palabras de aliento, su personalidad y su cuerpo mismo.

A mis ojos, Alice era perfecta, Rosalie no se comparaba con ella, en ningún sentido. Alice era hermosa por lo que era y punto. A mí me gustaba tal cual era ella.

La voz de Emmett, me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Aún nada?- Preguntó ansioso, cuando estuvo cerca de Carlisle. Ni siquiera lo sentí llegar.

-En quince minutos- Les dijo Esme. Pude sentir un temor muy grande que aumentó desmesuradamente, tras ese anuncio.

Me di la vuelta para confirmar mis sospechas. Ésa criatura asustada era Rosalie. Al ver su expresión lo comprendí… Ella los amaba y temía su rechazo… Temía sentir el odio de Edward y Alice, porque ella realmente lo había pasado muy mal estos días casi tanto como yo… La culpa la carcomía por dentro…

Traté de relajarme. Cuando lo logré, proyecté mi estado a los cuatro vampiros que estaban a solos tres metros de mí. Los oí exhalar con fuerza, todos habían estados tensos y conteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento, todos me miraron: Carlisle y Esme agradecidos, en tanto Rosalie y Emmett parecían petrificados. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos, que los había sobresaltado, eso era raro. Todos estaban acostumbrados a que yo usara mi don con ellos. Les sonreí forzadamente, el paso del tiempo me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Emmett- Llamó Carlisle con su voz apacible- ¿Por qué no llevas a Rose a afuera? Creo que estamos llamando algo la atención…

Escaneé la sala y me di cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. Varias personas nos miraban extrañados, pero la mayoría tenía la vista fija en Rosalie. Estaban encandilados por su belleza y a la vez por su pena.

Dupliqué el efecto de mi don sobre la esposa de Emmett. Ella me miró preocupada.

-Necesitas pensar en frío, antes de hablar con Edward- La aconsejé, mientras ella bajaba la cabeza. Tras un segundo erguió su esbelto cuerpo. Se había dado cuenta de la vulnerabilidad que estaba mostrando y se había arrepentido de ello, por lo que recobró su postura de fría e inexpresiva. Miró a Emmett un segundo.

-Los esperaremos en el Jeep- Avisó, antes de coger la mano de Rosalie y comenzar el regreso al estacionamiento.

-Se les comunica a todas las personas, que el vuelo 704 de aerolíneas Panam, acaba de aterrizar en la plataforma número cinco- Una voz muy seria de una mujer, se escuchó por toda la sala de espera- El desembarqué será por la compuerta del mismo número. Muchas gracias por su atención y que tengan un buen día.

Sin mirar a nadie comencé a desplazarme hasta la compuerta número cinco, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Alice… Esperé cerca de la salida.

Mantuve mi mirada fija, esperando a que ella apareciera… Después de cinco minutos, la vi materializarse, detrás de un hombre calvo y mi mirada se encontró con la suya. Me moví velozmente hasta llegar a ella. Su rostro era inmutable, serio y fino. Me detuve, cuando estuve a medio metro de su cuerpo.

Inhalé su exquisito aroma, capturé en mi mente todos los detalles de su rostro y su cabello desordenado. Busqué en sus pupilas negras las respuestas a mis preguntas. Volví a sentirme en paz, sólo ella podía relajarme por completo y hacerme sentir un éxtasis profundo al contemplarla. Tras, no sé cuánto tiempo, ella envolvió mis manos con las suyas y se impulso débilmente hacia arriba. De inmediato me incliné y la besé. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir vivo otra vez, era la felicidad y el amor.

Nuestro beso fue breve, casi un roce de labios solamente. Sólo la besaba con intensidad, cuando estábamos solos y hacíamos el amor.

-Te amo, pequeña- Susurré, cuando nuestro beso llegó a su fin, tan bajo que nadie más que ella podría haberme escuchado.

-Yo también te amo, soldado- Agregó dedicándome esa sonrisa suya que me encandilaba.

Le sonreí, mientras ella soltaba una de mis manos, para que pudieramos caminar. Nos dirigimos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos hasta el estacionamiento.

Sólo estaba el Mercedes con Esme y Carlisle, esperándonos. Nuestra madre esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Alice- La llamó Esme, cuando la abrazó- Gracias por ir a rescatar a Edward… Pensé que los había perdido…

-Es mi hermano…- Rió musicalmente, Alice, cuando Esme besó su mejilla.

-¿Conduces…?- Me interrogó Carlisle. Miré a mi esposa y luego volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el doctor.

-Viajo con ella- Anuncié, sonriente. El ánimo de Alice, me había alegrado mucho.

-Claro- Me dijo Carlisle, antes de abrir la puerta de su coche. Miró a Alice- Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta con nosotros…

-A mi también- Murmuró ella, mientras Esme y Carlisle, entraban en el vehículo.

-Las damas primero- Le ofrecí a mi esposa, abriendo la puerta trasera.

-Tan caballero, como siempre- Susurró, antes de sacar la lengua y deslizarse dentro del coche.

-Nada ha cambiado- Rectifiqué, mientras me sentaba a su lado. Carlisle encendió el motor y partimos.

-Tendrás que contarnos todo, cariño- Anunció Esme, mientras se daba vuelta para mirarnos.

-Lo haré, cuando estemos en la casa, ahora…- Ella hizo una pausa para dedicarme una mirada rápida, antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, yo la abracé en respuesta.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!... Jazz- Dijo nuestra madre adoptiva, cuando comprendió a que se refería mi chica. Concentró su vista hacia el frente y reinó el silencio.

Besé su coronilla e inspiré su aroma, sintiéndome feliz y completo.

Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, pero todas ellas podían esperar, necesitábamos sentirnos cerca, acompañarnos en ese momento… Y eso era, exactamente, lo que haríamos.

.

.

.

_Gracias por leer mi historia!_

_Espero les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, ya que es el último..._

_Esta es otra de las partes que odié que no filmaran en la película ._

_Yo ansiaba ver cuando Esme regañaba a Edward, a Bella media muerta y ese contacto tan íntimo entre Jasper y Alice... Pero será... Ya no lo hicieron... Agregué aquí lo que me hubiera gustado ver y lo que por la personalidad de los Cullen, podría haber pasado._

_Gracias por dejarme sus reviews, me alegró mucho al leerlos. Vuelvan a enviarme uno, ahora que la historia está terminada, para saber su opinión... Ojalá nos leamos en otra historia..._

_Muchos saludos y abrazos (Por este 2011, que acaba de comenzar)_

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


	4. El infierno se desata

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Siempre contigo. No importa qué (Parte I) : El infierno se desata

(Alice POV)

Observé toda la sala con gran detención. Sonreí satisfecha y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Todo se veía perfecto. Las flores estaban ubicadas estratégicamente de forma que perfumaran el aire del recibidor. El pastel se hallaba sobre la mesa, era como para cuarenta personas, por lo que estaba segura que Bella reclamaría y se burlaría de mí, pero no me importaba… Un pastel grande se veía mucho más espectacular que uno pequeño, además, si hubiera comprado con porciones sólo para quienes iban a comerlo, hubiera resultado ser un pastelillo individual con una sola vela. Hice un mohín al imaginarme eso… _No, no. ¡No!_

Estaba inmersa en mis cavilaciones y en mis visiones del futuro. Sólo faltaban tres minutos para que Bella y Edward llegaran, así que decidí reunir a la familia, cosa de que todo estuviera perfecto en esta gran noche de mi amiga humana… Era su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

- ¡Ya vienen!- Les avisé, al tiempo que me arreglaba el vestido, el cual era de color púrpura muy oscuro, con tirantes, un cinturón ancho bajo el busto y que me llegaba hasta la rodilla. De inmediato, oí abrirse las puertas de las diferentes habitaciones y mi familia irrumpió en el salón.

- ¡Oh, cariño!- Exclamó Esme, sonriendo, al tiempo que contemplaba todo a su alrededor y se me acercaba- Te quedó fantástico.

Ella me abrazó y besó mi mejilla derecha. Le sonreí de vuelta. Me encantaba verla feliz, ya que ella era el pilar de nuestra familia y nos llenaba a todos de alegría. Nos recordaba lo que era tener una madre, o en mi caso me hacía ver cómo era tener una, porque no era capaz de recordar a la mía.

Carlisle también me sonrió satisfecho, al tiempo que su esposa regresaba a su lado y se cobijaba bajo sus brazos. Tuve una visión fugaz, un segundo antes de que sucediera, por lo que me volteé justo cuando Jasper cerraba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- Te excediste, Alice- Susurró, antes de tomarme las manos. Yo lo miré de reojo y le saqué la lengua.

- Cuando no piensas eso, Jazz- Le confesé, al tiempo que Edward estacionaba su vehículo frente a nuestra casa. Recorrí la estancia con la vista una última vez y descubrí a Emmett acariciando el rostro de Rosalie, quién tenía cara de aburrimiento máximo. Bufé por lo bajo.

- Rose… ¿Podrías… Sonreír un poco, por favor? Es un cumpleaños. Un momento feliz- Le dije tratando de transmitirle un poco de mi energía. Ella alzó una ceja, mientras miraba en mi dirección, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo. Rodeé los ojos. _Para que me esforzaba… Ella era un caso perdido._

- Alice…- Me llamó Emmett, acaparando mi atención. Supe de inmediato que me iba a preguntar, pero por cortesía lo dejé hablar- ¿Debo irme ahora? ¿O Bella tiene que verme antes?

- Debe verte, hermanito- Le contesté, al tiempo que me reía. Me detuve cuando los pasos de Edward y Bella comenzaron a acercarse al salón. Me volví, cosa de quedar mirando hacia la puerta y le tomé la mano a mi esposo. Sabía muy bien que esto lo pondría mal, que se sentiría muy sediento y por lo mismo no se sentiría bien consigo mismo, por eso quería mantenerme cerca de él… _Cuenta conmigo, Jazz. No estás solo en esto._

En eso la puerta del salón se abrió, permitiendo la entrada de Edward y Bella, tras esto, tal y como estaba previsto, todos saludamos a la cumpleañera de forma simultánea. Bella nos observó a todos un momento, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Luego bajó su mirada y no movió ni un músculo hasta que mi hermano la besó en la cabeza y la incitó a caminar.

Carlisle y Esme eran los que estaban más cerca de ellos, por lo que la saludaron primero, al tiempo que el efluvio de la única humana en la sala se comenzaba a meter en la nariz de todos los presentes. Bella olía demasiado bien. Noté que Jasper contuvo la respiración, por lo que me sentí apenada por ello. _¡Era tan difícil para él!_

Nuestra madre sustituta, abrazó con mucho cuidado a Bella, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, a la vez que besaba su frente. Le siguió nuestro padre, quién le pasó un brazo por hombros, de forma relajada… _Ya nos gustaría a todos los demás tener ese nivel de autocontrol._

- Siento todo esto, Bella- Le susurró, mientras la liberaba de su abrazo- No hemos podido contener a Alice.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al oírlo hablar. Adoraba que dijeran eso… Significaba que era perfecto.

Mi mejor amiga fijó su vista en Rosalie y en Emmett, luciendo un poco descolocada. Sí, ellos solían provocar eso. Bella aún se veía disminuida ante Rosalie, aunque yo no encontraba la razón. Cada una era hermosa a su manera… Bella lo era mucho más, para mi propio gusto y el de Edward. Y la impresión de ver al gigante de Emmett, siempre era arrolladora.

- No has cambiado en nada- Emmett como era obvio, desobedeció a Edward e hizo uno de sus fantásticos comentarios, sobre lo decepcionado que estaba de que Bella siguiera siendo humana- Esperaba alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estás, con la cara colorada como siempre.

Una visión me alertó sobre las ganas que sintió Edward de meterle una almohada entera por la boca a nuestro hermano mayor para hacerlo callar y de cómo había dominado el impulso, no reaccionando de ninguna manera.

- Muchísimas gracias, Emmett- Dijo de forma sarcástica Bella, mientras su piel se inyectaba más de sangre. Jasper apretó mi mano y yo se la acaricié de forma imperceptible para los demás, hasta que se relajó.

- He de salir un minuto- Le avisó Emmett a nuestra futura cuñada, después de reírse un poco. Se volteó hacia mí y me guiñó el ojo derecho de una forma muy notoria, resaltando por sobre los demás… Y burlándose de mi plan. Como siempre.- No hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia.

—Lo intentaré- Le contestó Bella, quién había quedado muy feliz y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Eso era lo bueno de Emmett. Me ayudaba muchísimo, él es el único en la familia que entiende la importancia de sonreírle a la vida.

Él se retiró de la sala en un abrir y cerrar ojos para ir afuera a instalarle su nuevo estéreo para el coche a la cumpleañera. Ya había visto lo que pasará si él no se lo instalaba… Se arruinaría, guardado en un rincón del armario de Bella, ya que ella no le haría ningún cambio a su horrible y vieja camioneta.

Ya que una visión me reveló que Rose tenía cero intenciones de acercarse a saludar a nuestra humana, personalmente, decidí ir yo. Me aseguré de que Jasper estaba bien y bajo control, antes de soltarle su mano y arrojarme de un salto a sobre Bella, mientras me reía.

- Es la hora de abrir los regalos- Le avisé a ella, al tiempo que la cogía del brazo y la arrastraba hasta la mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, decorada con rosas y unas fuentes de cristal. Sin olvidar también que sobre ella estaban la torta y los presentes que habíamos decidido darle con mi familia.

Ella puso cara de profundo sufrimiento mezclado con vergüenza. Yo rodeé los ojos, mientras sentía como lentamente mis dedos adquirían calor, por estar en contacto con la cálida piel desnuda del codo de Bella.

- Alice, ya sabes que te dije que no quería nada...- La podía imaginar haciendo un puchero. Era lo único que le faltaba por hacer, pero sabía que no recurriría a ello… Menos mal.

- Pero no te escuché- Dije secamente, al tiempo que me erguía bien y levantaba el mentón-Ábrelos.

En eso, vislumbré la cámara fotográfica que Charlie le había regalado a Bella, colgando de su muñeca. S_i yo le tomó fotografías… Ella no lo hará._ Le quité la máquina con un veloz movimiento, para luego ponerle en las manos el paquete que simbolizaba el regalo de Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Regalo que Edward había sugerido, Rosalie aprobado, Jasper elegido, yo envuelto y Emmett instalaba… Todos, menos Bella, podíamos oírlo trabajar en el Chevy.

Ella rasgó el papel del regalo y miró un poco para ver de qué se trataba. Como no estaba segura de qué era, abrió la caja… Pero la halló vacía, lo que hizo que su cara se descompusiera en una mueca.

- Mmm... Gracias- Pronunció Bella con mucho cuidado. Tenía la duda marcada con fuego en su rostro. Se veía graciosa, ella nunca entendía nada.

Me agradó mucho que ese tonto y pequeño descuido suyo, hubiera logrado romper las defensas de Rosalie y Jasper, haciéndolos más participes de la celebración, al comenzar a reírse de su expresión. Adoraba que Bella pudiera hacer feliz a mi familia… Cada vez me convencía más, de que ella era parte natural e infaltable de nuestra familia. Ella era _la_ indicada.

- Es un estéreo para tu coche- Explicó mi esposo- Emmett lo está instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo.

Amplié mi sonrisa. Yo era culpable de esa decisión.

- Gracias, Jasper, Rosalie- Agradeció de forma sincera, mi cuñada a los dos presentes. Luego alzó la voz de forma innecesaria, para agradecerle a nuestro hermano mayor. Él la oía de todas maneras- Gracias, Emmett.

El aludido se río de forma exagerada, o sea muy él, mientras conectaba los últimos cables de la radio al coche.

- Abre ahora el de Edward y el mío- Le pedí a Bella con voz ansiosa. Moría de ganas por ver su reacción al abrir su regalo… Ya la había visto en mi visión y por la misma razón, deseaba verla en carne propia. Le tendí mi mano izquierda, la cual sujetaba el pequeño paquete, cuadrado y plano.

Ella se molestó mucho al saber que el regalo era de parte de Edward también, por lo que lo miró indignada. Si supiera lo que realmente era… Y lo feliz que la haría.

Edward le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto del regalo de Bella, ya que no quería hacerla enojar, sino que lo disfrutara… Yo le aconsejé que tocara el piano para despejar su mente, lo que él encontró que era una idea genial. Lo acompañé en su tonada, cantando suavemente la nana de Bella. Cuando estábamos por terminar, a mi hermano le llegó la iluminación y descubrió el presente perfecto para su novia. Tuve la visión del CD de música clásica compuesta por Edward y el rostro de felicidad contenida de mi mejor amiga. "¿Te puedo acompañar? ¿Para que sea de parte de ambos?" Le pregunté, al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y le pegaba suavemente en las costillas. Él me miró y lo consideró sólo por un segundo, antes de reírse a carcajadas y asentir con la cabeza… Y así fue como canté, mientras mi hermano tocaba el piano, como regalo para Bella.

- Lo prometiste- Murmuró ella con voz entre apesumbrada y enrabiada.

Jasper se acercó un poco hacia mí para quedar en primera fila de la película protagonizada por mi amiga. Antes de que mi hermano le pudiera contestar a su novia, Emmett hizo una entrada teatral.

- ¡Justo a tiempo!- Exclamó una octava más alta de lo necesario, para refregarnos en la cara lo hábil que era instalando radios. Él se posicionó detrás de Jasper, para poder ver bien, ya que si iba con Rosalie, se perdería la expresión en el rostro de Bella… Y él moría de ganas de verla y reírse de eso.

- No me he gastado un centavo- Edward omitió a Emmett y le contestó a su novia, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello. Visualicé en mi mente a Bella resignándose y pidiéndome el regalo. Yo sonreí feliz.

- Dámelo- Murmuró, después de hacer todo lo que acababa de ver. Mi hermano mayor comenzó a reírse… Era tan fácil doblegar a Bella… Fácil en todo, menos en dos aspectos: En alejarla de Edward y en volverse uno de nosotros.

Emmett rió entre dientes con placer.

Bella tomó el paquete, mientras contemplaba a su novio y rasgó el papel.

_Maldición…_ De ahí en adelante todo pasó tan rápido y fueron tantas cosas…

Al tiempo que Bella comenzaba a decir algo, yo me sumergí en mis visiones del futuro… La vi cortarse levemente el dedo índice, liberando el olor de su sangre al ambiente. Vi a mi Jasper atacarla y tratar de matarla… La visión cambió. Edward chocaba con mi esposo y lo alejaba de Bella, pero él alcanzaba a rasguñarla… El futuro cambió una vez más y esta vez vi a Edward alejar a Bella, antes de contener a Jasper, haciendo que ella se cortara aún más y comenzara a sangrar…

- ¡Maldita sea!- De vuelta en el presente, Bella maldijo y se examinó el dedo. Yo contuve la respiración, porque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar y ya era suficientemente malo que uno de nosotros quisiera matarla, ella no necesitaba uno más. Por primera vez en toda mi existencia me congelé y no moví ni un músculo, porque no sabía qué hacer.

- ¡No!- Rugió Edward y se arrojó sobre Bella para cubrirla. Ambos cayeron al suelo, quebrando la mesa y derribando los platillos y el pastel. Tal y como lo había visto en mi visión, Bella cayó sobre los vidrios rotos de los adornos y la vajilla.

Mi hermano favorito chocó de lleno con mi esposo, tratando de empujarlo hacia un costado para poder llegar a Bella. Ambos gruñeron de forma gutural y desgarradora, logrando sacarme de mi estupor.

Emmett abrazó a Jasper por la espalda y comenzó a tirarlo para evitar que mordiera a Edward, ya que abría y cerraba la boca, haciendo sonar fuertemente los dientes. Yo me puse entre mi hermano y mi esposo, mirando a Jasper con las manos alzadas y con la cara descompuesta. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

_Jazz…_ La expresión en el rostro de mi amado era horrible, tenía los ojos enfurecidos, los cuales parecían mirar hacia el infinito, cuando en realidad estaban fijos en Bella. Yo trataba de captar su atención, para que relajara su postura y saliera de ese trance, pero mis intentos fueron en vano.

- Jazz, tranquilo… Amor, sólo es un poco de…- Había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que mi mejor amiga se había cortado con el papel, pero al hablarle a Jasper, se me acabó el poco de aire que había retenido en mis pulmones, el cual no necesitaba para vivir, pero sí para emitir sonidos, por lo que tuve que inspirar para continuar hablándole y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de cuán mal estaba la situación- Sangre.

Caliente, dulce, exquisita, embriagadora, así era la sangre de Bella. Me volteé de forma lenta hacia ella y pude ver de dónde provenía el gran flujo de líquido vital. Ella tenía un gran corte en el codo, por el cual escapaba el líquido carmesí a borbotones.

La garganta me ardió de inmediato, la sentí reseca y desgarrada… La sed me hizo querer gruñir de forma salvaje y arrojarme sobre Bella para alimentarme de su sangre. Yo había probado la sangre humana un par de veces, cuando recién había comenzado esta vida, pero apenas había sido capaz de soportar la sed, había comenzado la dieta vegetariana… Me costó un par de años adaptarme a ella al cien por ciento, pero me fue más fácil cuando encontré a Jasper y mucho más, cuando nos unimos a la familia que Carlisle había formado.

Y pensar que mi hermano debía luchar contra esta tentación multiplicada por mil, ya que para él esta sangre era muchísimo más embriagadora.

Me sumergí en mis visiones del futuro para ver qué es lo que vendría… Vi a Edward luchar contra sus ganas de matar a Bella… A Emmett y a Rosalie llevarse a mi Jazz al bosque, lugar en donde él entraba en razón… También vi a Carlisle cuidando de mi cuñada… Y me vi a mí misma ayudando a mi amiga y luego a mi esposo, quién me necesitaba muchísimo.

Junté coraje y me mentalicé para afrontar el verdadero huracán que se nos había venido encima, ese que amenazaba con desarmar a mi familia.

**(Continuará...)**

.

.

.

_Hola! ^^_

_Sorpresa, no? A qué habían pensando que esta historia había terminado y les había mentido sobre que haría un capi más? Bueno, pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí me tienen... Con una nueva escena de Luna Nueva, esta vez narrada por Alice. No me ahorquen si no logré meterme bien en su cabeza, ya que me cuesta bastante, porque yo no soy como ella... Sino como Rose XD_

_Bueno, lo primero es lo primero y antes de que me asesinen por haber terminado el capítulo aquí, les cuento que tiene continuación y que la subiré a más tardar este fin de semana, ya que va a la mitad._

_A mí me ha gustado mucho como quedó. Qué me dicen ustedes? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Fue fome? Díganmelo!_

_Ahora explicaré unas cosas, por si no lo notaron, por primera vez, fusioné las escenas del libro y la película. Razón? A mí forma de ver las cosas, a ambas le falta algo, en el libro Alice no aparece en ninguna parte del frenesí de Jasper, ni siquiera cuando se lo llevan. Inconcebible para mí! Yo creo (Fans de Alice, háganme saber si me equivocó) que ella no se hubiera quedado así, sin hacer nada, sin hablarle a Jasper, ni acercarse a él... Creo que faltó una prueba de esa conexión única que la pareja de Jaslice tiene. Por su parte, en la peli Alice se marcha de inmediato, dejando sola a Bella. Crazo error! Ella es su mejor amiga! A mi modo de ver las cosas, tenía que sufrir un gran debate interno, pero hacer el intento de ayudar a Bella._

_Rayos! . Mi pequeña nota es gigantesca. Perdón! No les quito más tiempo... Gracias por leerme, comentar, subscribirse o agregar a FF mis historias :)_  
_Os quiero ;)_  
_Aullidos desde Chile..._

_Kali _

_PD: El siguiente capi si es último, definitivamente y tratará de las conversaciones del clan Cullen, sin la presencia de Bella, enfocadas principalmente a las emociones de Jasper y a la posterior partida de Jaslice a Alazka._


	5. Ruptura en la familia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía, sobre la cual no autorizo plagios, copias o reproducciones totales o parciales de mi trabajo. Es mío. Sé original. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La húesped._

**Siempre contigo (Parte 2): Una ruptura en la familia**

**Alice & Jasper**

- Emmett, Rose, llévense de aquí a Jasper- La voz de Carlisle me trajo de vuelta al aquí y ahora, por lo que retrocedí un paso y le dediqué una mueca a mi esposo, quién seguramente no me había visto… _Pobre Jazz._

—Vamos, Jasper- Le ordenó mi hermano mayor con la voz seca y sin ninguna pizca de su humor habitual. Emmett estaba tenso también… Él también había tenido sus deslices con la sangre humana, pero por Carlisle y por Rosalie, se había comprometido a la dieta vegetariana.

Sin mirar a mi hermano, supe que Edward se había agazapado para proteger a su novia de cualquiera que quisiera acercársele. Además, lo oí gruñirnos de forma amenazadora con los dientes apretados. Yo no podía alejar mis ojos de Jasper… Me dolía tanto verlo así… Tan dominado por la sed.

En eso, Rosalie se puso frente a mi amado con el rostro inexpresivo y lo sujetó de los brazos, para ayudar a su esposo, aunque siempre manteniendo la distancia con los dientes de Jasper. Entre ambos lo sacaron del salón, mientras Esme sujetaba la puerta con la cara totalmente compungida y cubierta con su mano izquierda.

_Él está bien, por ahora… Recuerda, ayuda a Bella primero, Alice._

Salí corriendo del salón en dirección al baño. Vi que Carlisle necesitaría algo para limpiar la herida y frenar el sangrado, por lo que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue conseguir una toalla.

- Lo siento tanto, Bella- Oí como mi madre se disculpaba, antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella también se había ido.

- Deja que me acerque, Edward- La voz de Carlisle sonó exigente, pero respetuosa. Esperaba la autorización de mi hermano para atender a Bella, ya que él estaba tan bloqueado que de seguro atacaría a nuestro padre, si se movía en su dirección, a pesar de estar consciente del nivel de autocontrol que ha adquirido con los años y con su gran apreciación de la vida humana.

Edward no se apartó hasta que leyó los pensamientos de Carlisle. _¿Así de mal había quedado mi hermano, que desconfiaba de él?_

Fui hasta el baño, cogí la toalla de color más oscuro que vi y regresé a la sala, todo en cosas de cuatro segundos. Carlisle estaba junto a Bella y revisaba su herida. Ella lucía muy afectada, lo que me hizo doler el alma… Mi mejor amiga, mi hermano favorito y mi esposo.

- Toma Carlisle- Le tendí la toalla, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. _De mí no te atrevas a desconfiar. ¿Me oíste bien? _Nuestro padre me miró de reojo.

- Hay demasiados cristales dentro de la herida- Aclaró Carlisle. _Claro, debí suponerlo._ Me los quedé mirando, sin saber qué hacer. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así de mal. Él le ofreció llevar a nuestra humana al hospital, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Ahí encontré algo que hacer, por lo que corrí al despacho a por el maletín de primeros auxilios.

Tuve una visión en la que Bella era llevada al comedor, por lo que me dirigí allá. Dejé el maletín sobre la mesa y me apoyé en la pared, justo cuando ellos aparecían. Edward sentó a Bella en una silla, antes de alejarse unos pasos, pero quedándose cerca de su novia, mientras Carlisle se sentaba a su lado y ponía las manos en acción.

- Sal, Edward- Dijo ella, con rendición en la voz. Se debía sentir horrible. Él se negó determinado a no dejarla sola, pero con cada instante que pasaba su sed iba en aumento y la comenzaba a pasar peor. Discutieron levemente hasta que Carlisle intercedió.

- Edward, quizás deberías ir en busca de Jasper antes de que la cosa vaya a más. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá fatal y dudo que esté dispuesto a escuchar a ningún otro que no seas tú en estos momentos- Dijo mirando a su hijo a los ojos, pero sin soltar a Bella. Se me apretó el pecho, cuando nombró a Jazz. Estuve de acuerdo.

- De ese modo harías algo útil- Le dije, tratando de convencerlo. Al hablarle, inspiré más el olor de la sangre de Bella, lo que me hizo tensarme un poco. _Ya te alcanzaré… No creo ser capaz de resistir mucho más… Hazlo por ella, por Jazz y por mí._ Pensé en el rostro enloquecido de mi esposo y me deprimí. _Por favor…_

Mi hermano asintió de mala gana y se marchó sin decir ni pío. Bella se quedó muy triste, pero se concentró en Carlisle para olvidarse de todo lo demás, mientras a mí la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas y la garganta me ardía a más no poder.

Sólo resistí un minuto más. Le sonreí a mi mejor amiga con pesar. _Perdón… No soy tan fuerte como para resistirme, cariño. _Salí velozmente del cuarto, pero con la elegancia que me caracterizaba.

Me interné en el bosque, siguiendo el rastro de mi familia. Estaban todos reunidos a un par de cientos de metros de la casa. Esme estaba de pie, junto a Rosalie con el rostro lleno de preocupación, mientras la otra, se mordía el labio inferior y mantenía su mente a años luz de aquí.

Emmett se hallaba detrás de Jasper, que estaba de espalda, y cuidaba sus movimientos como un coyote. Me puso enferma, pero sabía que lo hacía por el amor que nos tenía a todos. Edward le hablaba a mi esposo, pero era como hablarle a una estatua, a la estatua más triste y desconsolada del mundo.

- Jasper, no estoy molesto contigo. No fue tu culpa, sino la mía… Nunca debí inmiscuir a Bella…- Las palabras de Edward subían cada vez más de tono y aumentaban en agonía- Yo soy el estúpido por ponerla en riesgo a ella una y otra vez… Y a ustedes también.

Mi hermano se sujetó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Nuestros pensamientos lo abrumaban y le dificultaban los suyos. Deseé que alguien pudiera acallar nuestras voces, tan sólo por tres minutos. Jasper tenía la mirada fija en el pasto, pero cuando me oyó llegar, se dio la vuelta y se concentró en mí. Estaba destrozado, avergonzado y odiándose a sí mismo. El pecho se me apretó. Sólo una vez lo había visto así antes… Tras un fugaz encuentro con María, hace un par de décadas. Yo la vi venir demasiado tarde, un minuto antes de que apareciera y no supe qué hacer. Ellos se vieron a lo lejos, sólo un par de segundos, hasta ella me miró con desprecio. Jazz se tensó y le gruñó muy fuerte. Ella le gruñó devuelta asustada y luego se marchó. Cuando Jasper volvió a mirarme, ya no era el mismo, era un espejismo de quién había sido estando con _ella… _Ahora lucía igual de mal que aquella vez…

- Perdón, Edward… Podría haberla matado y yo…- Su voz se quebró, al tiempo que se giraba a velocidad vampiríca y partía en dos, de una sola patada, el árbol más cercano que tenía. Emmett retrocedió ante una señal de Rose, mientras Esme parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, al vernos los rostros.

Debido al revuelo causado, todos estaban pensando demasiado, tomando decisiones de las que se arrepentían y volvían a tomar, logrando cambiar el futuro próximo de todos en cosa de un segundo. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme, sin dejarme pensar a mí con claridad. Todo era tan confuso, tan grande, tan incierto… Cerré los ojos, tratando de concentrarme sólo en Jazz y en mí, ya que a pesar de depender de muchos factores, él era lo más importante en este momento.

Jasper se sentía fatal. Sentía que había avergonzado a nuestra familia, que le había faltado el respeto a Carlisle y que casi a había acabado con la única felicidad de Edward en casi siglo. A medida que él le daba vueltas al asunto de Bella, su futuro comenzaba a tomar una forma consistente. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Abrí los ojos y me topé de lleno con la cara deformada por el dolor de mi esposo.

- Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…- Masculló en voz baja, pero todos pudimos oírlo. Vi el futuro. Él había tomado su decisión, pero esperaba mi reacción. No quería forzarme, ni obligarme a nada, pero ya no soportaba el seguir ahí, mientras todos lo mirábamos con lástima- Sé que nunca pondré enmendar lo que he hecho. Soy un peligro para tu felicidad, hermano… Mientras Bella sea humana, lo mejor será que yo esté apartado de ella… Y todos. Me voy.

- ¿Qué?- La voz de Rosalie fue de incredulidad total. VI como su rostro se deformaba y miraba a Edward con enojo- ¿Ves lo que has causado? Jasper es nuestro hermano, desde antes de que esa muchacha naciera…

- Rose, no… - Emmett le afirmó de un hombro, porque ella avanzaba apuntando a Edward con el dedo- Todos hemos tenido suficiente.

- Por favor, no peleen…- Esme habló de forma ahogada, al tiempo que se interponía entre Edward y Rosalie con los brazo extendidos- Nadie es el culpable. Somos una familia, pensé que lo entendían. Yo los amo a todos como a mis propios hijos… Por favor, chicos, no me hagan esto… No disuelven esto que me hace sentir viva y me permitir seguir adelante cada día… Esto fue un accidente, Bella está bien.

- Pero podría haber muerto, Esme- Jasper, Edward y Rose hablaron a la vez, que apartaban la mirada. Las palabras nos llegaron a todos. Ella tenía razón. Somos una familia y en gran parte, se lo debemos a su amor y al de Carlisle.

- La decisión está tomada, mamá- Traté de tranquilizarla, porque lo que vendría le caería peor- Jasper y yo pasaremos una temporada con nuestros primos en Denali. Sólo algunos meses hasta que las cosas se calmen… Pero no nos perderás, estaremos a una llamada de distancia.

Jasper se deslizó hasta mi posición y me besó la cabeza, por detrás.

- ¿Estás segura? Amas este lugar… Y a la humana- Murmuró, cerca de mi oído, pero aun así todos podían escucharlo.

- Juré estar siempre contigo, Jazz… En las buenas y en las malas. Mi lugar es a tu lado- Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me recargué sobre su pecho. Había tomado una decisión muy difícil y aunque se me rompía el corazón al pensar en dejarlos, sabía que ellos tenían a sus parejas para apoyarse. Entenderían qué éste era mi lugar. Junto al hombre que más amaba en mi vida. No podía fallarle a él.

Emmett nos miró con decepción y resignación. Rosalie tenía los labios apretados y estaba echando chispas. Edward miraba al infinito, como si no estuviéramos ahí… Tenía muchas decisiones que tomar y yo no sabía cuál de todas me gustaba menos. ¿_Se irán de inmediato?_ Recibí una visión con la silenciosa pregunta de Esme. Negué con la cabeza, para responderle, al tiempo que ella suspiraba y se daba la vuelta.

- Iré a dejar habitable nuestra casa, otra vez… Permiso- Sin volverse, se marchó velozmente.

- Edward…- Lo llamé, tras ver el futuro cercano- Carlisle está por terminar. Ella te necesita de regreso.

Él hizo un mohín, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Jazz, iré a entregarle ropa limpia a Bella y regresé para que nos vayamos. ¿Vale?- Me di vuelta y acaricié suavemente su rostro, mientras sus ojos negros se perdían en los míos- Podrías ir a saciar un poco tu sed, antes del viaje.

ÉL necesitaba correr, ser libre, sentir el viento azotar su cuerpo, para aplacar el dolor, así que estaba claro que no viajaríamos en avión a Alazka. A mí, me daba igual.

- Yo iré contigo, hermano… Será la última cosa divertida que haga por aquí…- Emmett se obligó a sonreír. ¡Uf! Qué mal estaban las cosas si a él, no le salía de forma natural.

Jasper me besó breve, pero desesperadamente en los labios un segundo, antes de volverse hacia Emmett y Rosalie, quién silenciosamente los acompañaría. Por dentro, ella estaba muerta de miedo. Temía que este fuera el fin de nuestra familia, pero con una sola mirada, me advirtió de que no quería que yo expresara mis pensamientos. Yo rodeé los ojos y le resté importancia. A veces, su forma de pensar tan fatalista, me hacía querer cachetearla hasta que reaccionara, aunque sabía que con ella y su ego de mierda, no lograría nada.

A penas me di la vuelta hacia mi hermano favorito, los sentí ponerse en marcha y alejarse raudamente. Suspiré y corrí hasta la casa, con Edward a mi izquierda. Siempre te ayudaré, hermano… Siempre seré tu mano derecha. Él esbozó una fugaz sonrisa y luego volvió a mostrar su inexpresivo rostro, una vez más.

Entramos en la casa, justo cuando Bella y Esme se reían en el recibidor. Mi madre estaba limpiando con lejía la alfombra, para eliminar cualquier rastro de sangre, en tanto mi cuñada estaba parada cerca, con un aspecto horripilante, al llevar ropa ensangrentada encima.

- Venga, vamos- Le dije, al tiempo que la cogía del brazo y ponía una sonrisa en mi rostro- Te daré algo menos macabro para que te pongas.

La llevé hasta la habitación de Carlisle y Esme para buscar alguna blusa similar a la suya. Total, Charlie, ni siquiera sabe que es lo que viste él, por lo que claramente no recordará que llevaba puesto, su hija al salir de casa esta tarde. Y porque Bella no era tan menuda, como para usar mi ropa, ni tan sensual para usar la de mi hermana.

Logré hallar una casi igual a la suya, la cual le quedó perfecta. La prenda sucia, la metí en una bolsa negra y la dejé en el baño, le diría a Carlisle que la quemara luego.

Bajamos las escaleras tomadas del brazo. No quería que fuera a tropezarse y a hacerse sangrar otra vez.

- Alice- Susurró Bella. Ella no quería ser oída, por lo que no quise decirle que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos, ya que hasta Carlisle en la cocina, podía oírla.

- Si- Hablé tan bajo como ella, para ayudarla, aunque sabía que iba a preguntarme y no estaba en mis manos, dar esa respuesta.

- ¿Hasta qué punto ha sido malo?- Me preguntó. Dolor. Eso sentí al recordar el rostro de Jasper y el lío de cabeza que era la mente y el corazón de Edward.

- Aún no estoy segura- Eso era cierto, pero omitía detalles importantes que sólo estaban en las manos de mi hermano.

- ¿Cómo está Jasper?- Otra pregunta dolorosa. Vislumbré que es lo que hacía Jazz en ese momento, de forma inconsciente. Él iba a la caza de su tercer siervo. No estaba muy lejos de la mansión.

- No se siente muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Todo esto supone un gran reto para él, y odia sentirse débil- Dije con un suspiro.

- No es culpa suya. Dile que no estoy enojada con él, en absoluto, ¿se lo dirás?- Me miró con súplica en sus ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

- Claro- _Aunque no creo que eso lo anime._

Edward nos estaba esperando en la puerta. _¿Te volveré a ver?_ Me preguntó de la forma que sólo nosotros nos comunicábamos. _No pronto, lo siento. Nos iremos de inmediato._ Él no me habló más, pero la expresión en su rostro se ensombreció más.

Carlisle y Esme estaba de pie, a unos pasos de pasos de mi hermano, tomados de las manos muy fuertemente. De seguro, Esme estaba a punto de quebrarse otra vez, nuestra partida le haría mucho daño.

No sabía en cuanto tiempo, volvería a ver a Bella, así que este era mi último cometido como mejor amiga.

- ¡No dejes olvidados los regalos!- Le grité, cuando Edward se la iba a llevar. Los recogí del suelo y se los entregué con una amplia sonrisa. _Cuánto extrañaría a mi cálida amiga- _Ya me darás las gracias luego, cuando los abras.

Mis padres se despidieron de ella y mi hermano se la llevó. Adiós, Bella… Espero que no pase tanto tiempo, antes de que volvamos a vernos. Mi semblante se entristeció.

- ¿Es cierto, Alice? ¿Se van?- Carlisle me habló con pesar en su voz. Yo no pude hacer nada más, que asentir levemente- Esta siempre será su casa, aquí los esperamos y los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, cuando decidan regresar.

Sus palabras me animaron un montón sus palabras. Corrí y los abracé a ambos por separado.

- Gracias… De todo corazón- Les dije, sonriendo antes de besar en la mejilla a Esme y salir corriendo en busca de Jasper. A pesar de la distancia, mi gran oído me permitió escuchar los sollozos de la única madre sobre la cual tenía recuerdos.

Encontré a los demás, cerca de un acantilado. Se habían dado un festín, al cual a pesar de mi sed, no me apetecía unirme. El dolor y la incertidumbre, que pocas veces (por no decir nunca), me habían embargado, me desmotivaban completamente.

Jasper se acercó a mí, rápidamente y me tendió la mano. Él estaba listo para marcharse. Y yo con él. Se la tomé.

- Despídanme de Carlisle y Esme, por favor. Y háganle llegar mis más sinceras disculpas y mi remordimiento- Su voz era segura y autoritaria, como siempre.

- Lo haremos- Dijo Rosalie, mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente en dirección a la mansión. Ella no se despediría. Su gran ego, se lo impedía. Emmett, por el contrario, me abrazó y chocó manos con Jasper.

- Todo será tan aburrido, sin ustedes. No sé queden mucho tiempo allá. Aquí se les extrañará- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Emmett, antes de seguir a su esposa.

Me sumergí en el incierto futuro de nuestra familia otra vez, sólo un momento para ver que sólo dependía de Edward, de cómo se debatía entre arriesgarse a que Bella saliera lastimada una vez más, por su causa o a dejarla partir, al amor de su vida, para que esta tuviera una existencia como un humano ordinario. Descubrí que esa era una posibilidad real, cuando comencé a vislumbrar una tercera opción para el final de mi amiga… Un desenlace en el que ella moría de anciana, sola, ya que nunca había logrado ser feliz con nadie más.

- ¿Lista?- Me preguntó, mi rubio, impaciente y a la vez, apenado, trayéndome de regreso al presente- Odio que tengas que pagar por mis errores.

- ¡Shts!- Lo hice callar, en tanto me ponía de puntillas y depositaba un beso casto en su mentón- Siempre contigo. No importa que se interponga…

Me dedicó esa hermosa sonrisa, que tenía reservada sólo para mí y echamos a andar, juntos… Juntos, como lo hacíamos hace más de cincuenta años, desde que nos habíamos encontrado en ese bar… Juntos como estaríamos toda la eternidad, a pesar de lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor. Lo único seguro, era que él y yo, nunca nos separaríamos.

.

.

.

_Hola : )_

_Uf! Tardó y costó, pero finalmente salió el último capi de este fic. Me cuesta mucho meterme en la piel de Alice, pero quedé bastante conforme con el resultado. (Ustedes, como fans d la pareja, me puede hacer saber que les pareció con un Favorite, un Follow o un review) Si tú eres de quién sigue esta historia desde sus inicios, te debo la más grande las disculpas por haberte hecho esperar tanto para leer esto, pero como ya he contando en otras publicaciones y en mi perfil, la universidad, el trabajo y mi vida amorosa, me han impedido ser tan activa como lo era antes, pero también me comprometí en este nuevo año, a escribir más, especialmente en el verano, aprovechando mis vacaciones._

_Gracias a todos los que siguieron y leyeron esta historia, a través de los años. Se los agradezco mucho y me hicieron inmensamente feliz. Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto. Os quiero!_

_Aullidos desde Chile..._

_Kali  
PD: Si quieren estar al tanto de mis historias y sobre mi cosplay de Esme Cullen, no pueden dejar de visitar mi página de Facebook, "Esme Cullen Cosplay" (Búsquenla con ese nombre ^ - ^ )_


End file.
